


A Love that Won't Sit Still

by jusrecht



Series: In Harmony [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun sulks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love that Won't Sit Still

**Author's Note:**

> Because I mentioned the possibility that Kijoon would probably decide to be an ass and run away instead of hugging Kyuhyun in their last curtain call together, and it turned out to be precisely what happened orz

  


What happened in the after party was, Kyuhyun took the seat farthest from him.

“Oh, come on,” Kijoon muttered incredulously. “ _Really_?”

It earned him a half-amused, half-sympathetic look from their director, who was sitting in front of him. “Were you really expecting anything else?”

“No, of course not,” Kijoon sighed and took another swig from his beer, silently weighing his options. He had half a mind to play the blind, ignorant lover, but after a tiring day, there was only so much he could endure when the sunshine of his life decided to be gloomy and hide behind a horde of dark, sullen clouds.

Ignoring the director’s chuckles, Kijoon rose to his feet and padded to the other end of the long table. Kyuhyun was sitting cross-legged in total silence, picking on slices of beef and playing deaf to the general merriment like a morose, wounded puppy.

Unceremoniously, Kijoon sank down next to him, deliberately making as much noise as possible. Then he grabbed a new pair of chopsticks and, whistling nonchalantly to himself, proceeded to snatch the biggest slice from Kyuhyun’s plate.

Miraculously, it didn’t earn him a single protest from the silent man. In fact, Kyuhyun did not even react. 

Kijoon chewed slowly, a thoughtful frown on his face. He had expected sulking, but this seemed to go a little beyond ordinary sulking. 

“Alright, this is serious, isn’t it?”

Kyuhyun made no response and continued pretending as if he weren’t there. 

Kijoon poked his side. “Kyuhyun-ah~” he teased in a singsong voice.

A tiny growl. An improvement, at least. Kijoon grinned and moved his finger to a different spot, this one on the back just under Kyuhyun’s ribs. Much, _much_ more sensitive.

“Kyuhyun-ah, Kyuhyun-ah, Kyuhyun-ah~” 

“Leave me alone, hyung.” Kyuhyun finally snapped out of his wall of silence, swatting at his intrusion—but stopped abruptly when their hands met under the table. 

“Hey,” Kijoon spoke softly, lacing their fingers together. “What’s this about?”

Redness spread across Kyuhyun’s face. “Nothing,” he muttered. 

Kijoon raised an eyebrow. “You’re seriously giving me that?”

“It’s really nothing,” Kyuhyun insisted, still refusing to look at him. “I was just being childish. _Am_ being childish. I’m sorry.”

“You’re upset.”

“It’ll pass.”

Kijoon made a noncommittal noise at the declaration. “At least tell me why?” he requested, gently stroking Kyuhyun’s fingers. 

The younger man finally raised his eyes. “You’ll laugh.”

“Sure, but you’ll feel better.”

A thin, watery laugh escaped Kyuhyun’s lips. “Maybe.”

“Then tell me.”

“It’s stupid, okay?” He sighed deeply, drawing small circles on Kijoon’s palm. “I know we’ve agreed to tone things down a bit, but today in the curtain call, it felt like… you didn’t want my hug. Like you rejected me. And it just annoys me because I _know_ I’m not supposed to think like that and definitely not be upset, but… I can’t help it.”

Kijoon said nothing for some time. He only stared at Kyuhyun long and hard until the younger man flushed again. 

“What?” he barked out. 

“Hmm?” 

“You're staring at me. What?” 

“Ah, nothing~” 

Kyuhyun scowled. “Hyung–” 

“Just one little question.” Kijoon interrupted him deftly. “Will it make any difference to you if I say that I would already kiss you senseless right now if we were alone?”

“Oh.” Kyuhyun looked surprised—then bashful and pleased. “Really?”

“Actually I’m considering doing just that, witnesses be damned–”

“You can’t,” Kyuhyun hissed, wide, panicked eyes glancing around their table. Kijoon only laughed and squeezed his hand tight; else, the bursting affection in his chest would spill over and he would _really_ kiss his adorable boyfriend—and while everyone was making a point _not_ to look at them, he really doubted they could get away with it.

“Oh, look who’s all smiles again,” was the greeting they got when he returned to his seat, this time with Kyuhyun in tow. 

“Don’t make him lose it again, you old cow,” Kijoon grumbled as Kyuhyun stammered something with a blush. The director only grinned and started pouring more soju for them. 

All the while, Kijoon’s hand lingered on Kyuhyun’s lower back. It was risky, but the shy smile he got in return was definitely worth all the risks in the world.

  


**_End  
_ **


End file.
